Plasticizers are additives that increase the plasticity or fluidity of a material for ease of processing. In embodiments, a plasticizer is used in combination with polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) polymer. Plasticizers can be categorized into two types—primary and secondary. Primary plasticizers have sufficient affinity for the material, allowing them to disperse readily throughout the material, and can be blended in amounts ranging from 1 to upwards around 75 percent by weight in PVC dependent upon the application with minimal to no migration from the end product. Secondary plasticizers have insufficient affinity for a material to be the sole plasticizer, thus secondary plasticizers must be blended with a primary plasticizer in any amount as long as migration of the secondary plasticizer out of the polymer leading to its exudation on the surface of the finished product is minimal to non-existent. Oftentimes, a secondary plasticizer will impart some type of benefit whether it be modification of the properties of the material or an added cost benefit in reducing the amount of a much more expensive primary plasticizer being used.
Known polyvinyl-chloride (PVC) secondary plasticizers include chlorinated paraffins, epoxidized esters, and many other non-phthalate based chemistries. However, these chemistries have distinct advantages and disadvantages, thus the exploration and development of additional PVC secondary plasticizers is still needed.